


a star could never compare to a galaxy

by 5ataen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, They are in love your honour, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married!chanlix, omg thats a tag??? sweet, thats it thats the whole plot just married chanlix being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: Chris, Felix, and their blissful honeymoon.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	a star could never compare to a galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a bokuaka [art](https://twitter.com/gymyogurt/status/1340415579652583424?s=20) and thought "yeah i'm gonna write a chanlix all about that". so ye, here yall go, rich, superstar couple chanlix hehe
> 
> the other boys are only mentioned in passing, they don't have actual roles in this story, but still this is set in australia and america so everyone goes by their english names (with a little tweak ahah)
> 
> anyways enjoy this hehe its very soft and basically has no plot other than very in love newly weds superstars chanlix on their honeymoon

Christopher Bang was a very decorated actor; catching his big break at just the ripe age of 14 after only two years of taking up almost every gig he could manage to get to build a name for himself. It wasn’t a lead role, it wasn’t even a Hollywood film it was for the local Australian scene, but he had played a supporting character that allowed him to win a few Best Supporting Actor awards across a few minor awards shows that year, his stellar performance sling-shotting his name up in the sky and suddenly, rather than him desperately looking for gigs, gigs fell right at his feet. At first, it was only roles in Australia, until he was lucky enough to be scouted by someone in America, and Chris made his first Hollywood film appearance when he was only 17. And now, Chris was 28, and has done nothing but continue to hone his craft and rack up awards.

His skills weren’t the only thing that kept him in the limelight, his wonderful personality was the true driving factor of what kept him in people’s hearts. Down-to-earth and outspoken, he never tried to butter up his words, but he was also _lightyears_ away from being rude. He was never once arrogant or conceited. He was _confident_ , yes, but he always attributed his stardom to equal parts of skill and luck. He knew he was lucky to have gotten his fame, when there were many others out there who were as talented as he, and even more, who have yet to get their break.

Kind-hearted and selfless, he always donates a good portion of his income to the less fortunate quietly and anonymously, up until the tabloids somehow managed to get their grubby hands on that piece of information and spread it to the world a few years back. Chris wasn’t pleased that they prodded his information like that, he always quietly went about his donations because he never donated to make himself look good, he donated because it was from the kindness of his heart, but the damage was done. Thankfully that piece of information the tabloids aired out like laundry did more good than it did damage, so Chris learned to brush that breach of privacy off.

He was modest and humble. Yes, over the years he has come to sometimes prefer designer brands because they last longer, but the clothes he bought were always simple. Over anything else, he preferred sentimental value. Every time his loved ones asked him what he wanted as a birthday or Christmas gift, he would always reply that he don’t need anything else, just their time would be enough.

He has only allowed himself to splurge a copious amount of money on his house; in which he has two. One is his high-end loft in Los Angeles, the place that he mostly resides in when he has shoots in America, and the other is his main house, his beautiful cliffside home situated in Palm Beach, Sydney. His Sydney home cost him upwards of 7 million Australian dollars, but it was well worth it. His neighbours were polite and never treated him like the star he was, and he could very happily say he had an amicable relationship with them. It offered him a sense of serenity, security, and privacy.

Privacy. That was what Chris was really paying for. Despite being in the limelight for practically half his life, Chris had miraculously kept mostly private. Sure, everyone knew the names of his whole family, he has had a few pictures pre-big break float around, and some of the nosier bastards knew his childhood home’s address. But somehow, he managed to keep most things else under wraps. His Los Angeles loft building was easy to get to, but it was very difficult to get _into_. It was gated, and if he entered the building through the carpark he could basically get in undetected. His Sydney house was hard to even get to, at least without alerting someone, which granted Chris the privilege of not having to deal with the tabloids most of the time. Chris allowed his personality to be known to the world, he happily shared small anecdotes of his daily life unprovoked and unprompted, but he was still a mystery. Everyone knew his favourite colour was black, his favourite snacks, his favourite genre of music, that he has had an interest in music since a young age and was even capable of composing his own songs (a thing he did as a hobby on the side), and that he loved dogs, and that he loved going for swims and was even an accomplished swimmer in his youth, but no one knew if he had a girlfriend, or a wife, or kids. His personal life was still mostly a secret.

So, overall, Cristopher Bang, despite being a star deserving of his wealth and fame and status, was almost like just the guy next door for most people. People felt a connection to him, because it was very easy to forget that he was a movie star despite from the constant reminders via movie posters and trailers that proved his status. He felt like a guy you could meet and make friends with while walking down the street. He was a refreshing breath of fresh air from the glitz and glamour that always seemed to stalk most other people of his calibre. He hadn’t even ever gotten into a scandal before. The tabloids have tried, oh have they _tried_ , but the most harrowing piece of blackmail material they ever got from Chris was that sometimes he forgets to recycle his plastics.

He really felt like a normal guy to everyone. _Secretive_ , but still, a normal guy.

So, it came as the surprise of a lifetime when Christopher, open yet _secretive_ Christopher, suddenly held a press conference one day with a shining white gold wedding band around his ring finger, and had revealed that he had recently gotten married to the love of his life: choreographer Felix Lee.

Felix Lee was decorated in his own right. The younger male had been dancing before he could run, and was a graduate of Juilliard, as was Chris. He was first a performer, and for the first two years of his programme he had the mindset of being a performer, but found his true calling in choreography in his third year and made a hard turn and focused on being a choreographer instead. He made his change late, but he excelled at it and graduated on time without any hiccups, and soon after he started taking up any job he could and soon, like what had happened to Chris when he was a teenager, jobs started falling at his feet rather than him chasing for jobs. He mainly choreographed for Broadway, his specialities lying in ballet, jazz, and contemporary, but he has worked with a few musical artists before, choreographing for them and, a handful of times, even touring with them.

The only purpose of the press conference was to announce their marriage, really, because it would only be a matter of time before the tabloids caught on that Chris was _married_. The ring was a dead giveaway, and the tabloids would probably try to mob his house just to get a glimpse of his spouse. It would be impossible to hide from the tabloids for forever, so the decision to formally announce their marriage was to just expedite the inevitable. Felix had made an appearance right after Chris had made his confession, sliding into his _husband’s_ side effortlessly. Chris wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist gently, as if it was routine, and Felix gently rested his left hand on Chris’ chest in habit, showcasing his matching white gold wedding band resting delicately atop a beautiful diamond ring, both wrapped around his delicate finger. The two newlyweds answered a few short, basic questions before their managers ushered them off of the stage.

The couple left holding each other’s hand, fingers entwined, bright camera flashes and numerous questions still being thrown their way.

Chris awoke to the bright sunlight filtering in through the thin, translucent curtains, and the pleasantly warm sea breeze coming in through the open balcony door. A warm body was pressed up against his side, head cushioned on Chris’ shoulder and a hand delicately resting atop his chest, right above his heart. Chris had his arms wrapped around the body. They were both bare waist-up, a light blanket covering everything waist-down and mostly served to be there when the night gets a little too chilly. The room was warm, it was the only room in the whole house that almost constantly never had the AC on because he and his beloved always preferred the natural breeze prickling their bare skin over the artificial cool air an AC could provide them, unless it was blisteringly and unbearably warm. Now, however, everything was pleasantly warm and Chris basked in it.

Chris couldn’t help the smile stretching on his lips, tightening his hold. The man in his arms stirred at the slight movement.

“Good morning, my love.” Chris greeted.

Felix groaned sleepily before answering, removing the hand resting atop Chris’ chest and using it to rub sleep out of his eyes.

“Good…” Felix slurred, voice still thick with sleep. He cleared his scratchy throat first. “Good morning, Mr Bang.” Felix greeted, teasing smile on his lips, propping himself up slightly with his arm and nuzzling his nose against Chris’ cheek.

Chris couldn’t stop the giggle of adoration slipping from his lips, eyes focused on Felix in a loving gaze. Chris pressed a loving kiss on Felix’s hairline. “Are you greeting yourself, love? If you forgot, you’re a Bang now, too.”

“Mmm…” Felix hummed contently, “I’m a _Lee-Bang_ , not just a Bang.” Felix argued, playful, looking down at Chris with an equally loving gaze.

“Still all the same,” Chris humoured, “You still very much carry my last name, and we are still very much registered as a family.”

“That, I do, and that, we are.” Felix smiled, leaning down to press a quick kiss onto his husband’s lips, just a light touch of lips so they couldn’t taste the morning breath, but still filled with love nonetheless. “I don’t ever wish to change that fact.”

Chris smiled, his chest once again exploding with adoration. “Neither do I, my love.” Chris replied, gently dragging Felix back down into his hold and snuggling him close once again, pressing yet another kiss to Felix’s hairline. Felix sighed in bliss.

“I’m so happy we can finally be loudly in love with each other now,” Felix sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, bubby, I love having our privacy in a world like ours, but I would have appreciated it if I could have loved you out loud all these years.” Felix said, “But I guess, only coming out now, when we’re strong and stable and _married_ , was for the better. The tabloids and the people have torn apart too many young couples to count.”

“I understand,” Chris hummed, “The media are ruthless, and to people like us especially. I wouldn’t have wanted to lose you,” Chris said, then paused, “I don’t ever want to lose you.” Chris reiterated. Felix looked at him with stars in his eyes. “I’m so happy I can finally show off the love of my life to the whole world. You’re the one secret I never wanted to keep just for myself, I’ve wanted everyone to know how honoured and privileged I was to be loved by you the second you said ‘yes’ to that date all those years ago.”

Felix snorted. “You’re so sappy, love.”

“Oh hush, little one, you love it.” Chris smiled, squeezing Felix tighter. Felix giggled.

“That, I do.” Felix confirmed, pressing a kiss to Chris’ neck, and then another on his bare chest.

They both laid in bed in blissful silence, peaceful and just soaking up all the love they had for each other. But only for a few minutes, before Chris made a move out of the bed. “I’ll go get our breakfast started, we still have a flight to catch later.”

Felix whined, refusing to let go of Chris, making the older man chuckle. “Come on now, love. We have to catch the flight if we want to get to our honeymoon.” Chris urged, but yet still pressing a kiss to Felix’s forehead. “I’ll go prepare breakfast and you wash up, alright, sunshine?”

Felix whined again, but eventually let go of his hold. Chris, finally free from his very warm, very loving shackle, stood and made a move to exit their room, but not without pressing a last kiss onto Felix’s forehead and then slipping on a shirt.

Felix laid in bed for a few more moments after his husband left, soaking up the love his husband left in his wake. It was almost too much, Chris’ love. Felix could barely keep his feelings in whenever Chris was involved. Felix couldn’t help but giggle giddily, and then proceeding to hide his face in his pillow at how shy he felt with how giddy Chris made him. He came out of his soft hiding place a few seconds later and looked up at the ceiling of their room, smiling wide, content sigh leaving his lips. Felix would lose everything in the world, if it meant having Chris to love and to be loved back by him.

Chris and Felix sat beside each other on their outdoor table, facing the stunning sea view. They had lived in this house for three years now, but they still haven’t grown tired of the view. They ate in peaceful silence, having long since gotten past that phase of their relationship where every silence felt awkward.

Once done with their food, they simply sat and caught up on news on their phones, digesting their food.

“Look, bubby, the news about us is still trending.” Felix tapped Chris’ arm, tilting his phone screen towards his husband. Chris looked over, and true to his words, the number 1 trending on Twitter was ‘Christopher and Felix married’, subsequently followed by ‘Christopher Bang’, and then ‘Felix Lee’.

The press conference they held had been 3 days ago, but the news of their marriage was still being spread and talked about rampantly.

“Of course it would be,” Chris started after taking a quick look at the numerous articles, “The most _beautiful, gorgeous, delicate_ of all, Felix Lee, was revealed to be off the market. I imagine it would be quite the talk of the town.” Chris grinned at Felix, who blushed and playfully swatted at his husband.

“Oh stop it, you,” Felix fought, “You’re talking as if you aren’t Christopher Bang, who has had women and men fall at his feet the second he turned 18.”

“All of those people combined could never amount to how much you mean to me.” Chris said, eyes and words dripping love as he wrapped an arm around Felix, bringing him in as close as possible. Felix felt his blush intensify.

“Stop being so sappy, oh husband of mine,” Felix scoffed, lightly slapping Chris’ thigh. “Save some for the honeymoon, handsome.”

Chris couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped out of him. “Speaking of,” Chris said, standing up. “I’ll clear the plates and then go wash up. We wouldn’t want to be late for our flight.” Chris made a move for the plates, but Felix stopped him with a hand around his wrist.

“No, I’ve got it, you already made breakfast for us,” Felix said, standing up and letting go of Chris’ wrist. “You just go and wash up, I’ll clean up here.” Felix urged, already stacking their plates for easy clearing.

Chris smiled and pressed a kiss to Felix’s forehead as a thanks. “Thank you, sunshine.”

“Don’t worry about it, bubby.” Felix reassured, basking in the love from Chris’ kiss. “Now go, we wouldn’t want to miss our flight now, would we?” Felix playfully rushed, causing Chris to laugh affectionately.

“Do you think the tabloids will be at the airport?” Felix asked Chris, playing with his husband’s fingers as they held hands. He was a little worried, not really all that used to being in the eyes of the paparazzi. He has made a name for himself, yes, but choreographers don’t really need to deal with paparazzi, not even the celebrity ones like Felix. The tabloids were always more interested in the ones that were almost always on the screen.

They were sat in the back of a van with black tinted windows, the usual vehicle that they used when Chris was being transported for official events and schedules. It was the smarter choice, seeing as they would have been gone for the next 10 days and you could never be too sure with leaving your car at the airport.

“Well, I can’t say for sure, but I wouldn’t be surprised either.” Chris replied, letting Felix play with his fingers. “The news is still pretty fresh, and the impact was very big, I wouldn’t be surprised if the tabloids have been hot on our asses the past few days, and somehow got their grubby hands on the information that we have yet to go on our honeymoon.” Chris blanched.

“Don’t worry, your usual security team will be around.” Chris’ manager piped up from his perch on the driver’s seat. Ever since Chris had gotten much more busier, his manager barely drove anymore since he had to deal with more admin stuff, but he himself decided to drive the couple to the airport and back, as a small little gift to the couple. They were definitely more comfortable around Chris’ manager, who has been working with him for 8 years now, than any of the usual drivers.

“They will?” Felix asked, a little surprised. Chris’ manager chuckled.

“Yes, of course. We always have them around if we think wherever Chris could be possibly mobbed, just in case. It just depends whether they’re undercover or not.” The man explained.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, sunshine,” Chris said, bringing up the hand in his to press a kiss onto the back of it. “I’ll protect you.” Chris smiled. Felix snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, prince charming, leave some charm for when we’re actually on our honeymoon.” Felix teased, his cheeks a pretty rosy red.

They arrived at the airport 15 minutes later. Chris’ manager got out first to get their bags, and also to check is there was a mob.

“Good news is there isn’t a mob,” Chris’ manager said when he opened the door, “But the not so good news is that there are a few here. I spotted a few, nothing too concerning, but I’m just worried if there are more hiding somewhere.” He explained.

“Well, I don’t think it’s anything we can’t handle.” Chris said, making a move to get out of the van. “Our security team is in place, I believe?” Chris asked, stepping out of the van and straightening his black sweatshirt, pulling up the sleeves back to where he had them pulled up to just right below his elbows, sunglasses perched atop his nose bridge.

Chris’ manager nodded. “Yeah, they are. Any sudden movement from anyone and they’ll surround you two.” He explained.

“Then, we’ll be completely fine.” Chris turned to Felix, “Come, sunshine, it’s safe to come out.” Chris offered his hand, and Felix gladly took it, adjusting his long, flowy skirt once he was out of the vehicle.

If there was anything Felix was known for other than his dance skills, it was his androgynous looks and fashion style. He refused to succumb to gender roles and would wear anything he thought was pretty. His confidence in that aspect gained him the respect of many who had an interest in fashion, and even some professionals.

“I trust you two will be alright?” Chris’ manager asked.

“Yup, we will.” Chris reassured, checking his watch. “Check-In just opened, so we’ll probably be safely tucked in the First Class lounge once we get into transit.” Chris said.

“Alright, be safe and enjoy, you two. I’ll see you in 10 days.” Chris’ manager smiled.

“We will. Thank you, Roy. We’ll see you.” Chris smiled, waving at his manager as he and Felix walked away. Felix uttered a polite ‘thank you’ and flashed a smile as they walked away, one hand holding onto Chris’ arm as the other pulled his luggage along.

“So, there really were some tabloids around.” Felix said once they were in the comfort and safety of the First Class lounge, looking down at his phone.

Check-In was mostly hassle free, only 3 or 4 other people having booked First Class tickets in their flight so Check-In was quick, and the staff were very professional. They definitely recognised the two, if the slight shock in their faces said anything, but they didn’t say anything else other than what was required. They treated them like regular people, something Chris and Felix were very grateful for.

Chris hummed, leaning over to peek at Felix’s phone screen. For the second time, true to his words, there were a few posts on social media about the two of them just a mere 30 minutes ago. The article on top read ‘Christopher Bang and Felix Lee Off to their Honeymoon’, with picture previews of them standing outside of the van.

“Wow, they’re fast.” Chris commented, still in awe at how fast those hounds were even after years of dealing with them.

Felix hummed, locking his phone and setting it down in front of him. He reached out for Chris’ hand again, intertwining their fingers once in contact. He started playing with Chris’ fingers again.

A nervous habit.

Chris knew that, so he allowed Felix’s ministrations, and even rubbed his thumb comfortingly on the back of Felix’s hand when he could.

“Is it always going to be like this? Being this followed.” Felix asked, eyes trained on their intertwined hands.

“Unfortunately yes, my love.” Chris replied. “But we’ve managed to escape their scrutiny for the past six years, I’m sure we’ll manage, even if we _are_ out in the open now.” Chris reassured. “They’ll be hot on our asses for a while, I’ll give it a few months at most, but then someone else in tinseltown is gonna cause a scene, or just in general get their attention, and suddenly they won’t be trailing us that much anymore. We’re both pretty quiet individuals, very private about our business, so they’ll get bored at some point.” Chris rubbed the back of Felix’s hand again, soothing. “I would know, they get pretty bored of me pretty quickly.” Chris grinned, making Felix scoff out a laugh.

“I find that hard to believe,” Felix fought, now more relaxed, “How could anyone ever get bored of you?” Felix teased, finally looking into Chris’ eyes.

Chris felt a blush rise up his neck. “Now who’s the sappy one now, huh?” Chris chuckled, but nonetheless bringing up their intertwined hands and plating a soft kiss on the back of Felix’s hand.

The flight to Koh Samui was pleasant. Well, as pleasant as a 14-hour flight with a layover could be. But it was far from unpleasant, so Chris and Felix had no complains.

Some would think them foolish for going to a place with a tropical climate when they lived in Sydney of all places, but they both loved the way the warm air prickled their skin pleasantly and would take that over the harsh cold of snow any day.

The resort they chose wasn’t busy, they expected the whole island to not be so busy since they were visiting at the tail end of peak season, and they had booked a private villa for the entirety of their stay. The villa they had chosen was the most secluded the resort had to offer while still providing them quick access to the beach and was surrounded by lush greenery. As far as Chris and Felix were concerned, it was _perfect_.

Seeing as they had arrived after midnight, they made haste washing up and retired to bed, snuggling up to each other as they usually did. The time difference put them along somewhere 5 in the morning in Sydney. That, combined with how tiring such a long flight could get, ensured that they drifted off to sleep swiftly.

They awoke late the next day, the clock on the bedside table showing that it was very quickly approaching midday, but they didn’t mind. It was just the first out of nine days of their honeymoon, and they had every intention to spend most of the time just relaxing. Of course they had activities planned, but they kept their itinerary mostly scarce. Most people would think them fools for ‘wasting their time’, but to them, time spent together was never time wasted. Additionally, with how hectic their lives were, spending time just relaxing and lazing around with their beloved sounded _heavenly_. Besides, they could always come back after their honeymoon, should time allow it. Christopher alone could fund monthly trips to the beautiful island, without it leaving as much as a dent in his pocket.

They happily took their time getting up. They could’ve easily spent hours just lying down in each other’s arms, sharing hushed conversations and soft kisses and basking in the warmth of the sunlight and love, but they got hungry. For their first day, they opted to order room service rather than head down to the resort’s main building to grab lunch. They slowly enjoyed a sumptuous Thai lunch and then proceeded to just enjoy the amenities the private villa provided. They both got changed into their swimwear and rubbed sunscreen onto each other while giggling like two school girls, drawing small little doodles onto each other’s skin using the lotion before they actually rubbed it into each other’s skin. Felix drew hearts all over Chris’ toned arms, and Chris’ ‘masterpiece’ was the sunflower he drew on Felix’s cheek.

Once they were sure they were sufficiently covered in sunscreen, Chris stretched before he plunged into the swimming pool and started to casually swim laps while Felix opted to relax on the sun lounger, book in hand. They left each other to their own devices for a good few minutes, before Felix felt his eyes wondering over to his husband. Felix fit the bookmark in place and closed his book, resting it on his lap, knowing that now that Chris had his attention, it was going to be very hard to go back to his book.

Chris had always been toned ever since Felix had met him, and watching his old acting jobs showed that Chris had always relatively been on the more built side, and really started to fill in around the time he got his first Hollywood job. Felix loved the way his husband was built; muscular, but not hulking. His body was hard with muscles gained from years of going to the gym and swimming competitively, but soft enough that he was still very pleasant to cuddle with. His hugs and cuddles were absolutely top-tier, and Felix liked to believe that his muscled arms helped. Felix liked to compare Chris’ arms to freshly baked bread, soft yet firm, and very warm and comforting.

But enough of Chris’ arms. That was a whole other topic that Felix could talk about for ages.

Chris’ back muscles flexed with every movement of his arms, and Felix couldn’t help but be slightly mesmerised.

So mesmerised, in fact, that he failed to notice that Chris had stopped swimming and rested at the edge of the pool, having called Felix about 3 times now.

“ _Helllllooooo_ , Earth to Felix?” Was what finally snapped Felix out of his stupor, face setting ablaze at having been caught staring. Chris grinned up at him.

“I don’t think my husband would appreciate it if you stared at me for too long, stranger.” Chris teased. Felix, face still red, simply rolled his eyes.

“I think your husband knows what a catch you are and does not mind others ogling you.” Felix fought back, “Besides, it is he who you lie beside every night. I don’t think there is any room for mindless possessiveness in your relationship.”

“You’re pretty spot on there, stranger,” Chris replied, smiling up at him giddily. “Do you know my husband, perchance?” Chris asked, tilting his head slightly. Felix smiled, that absolutely alluring smile of his, as he stood and walked towards Chris slowly, sitting on the decking before him. He did nothing special whatsoever, but he was so effortlessly beautiful. Chris was sure, if he was out of the water and standing on ground, his knees would be weak and he would have collapsed by now. Felix just had that effect on him.

“Hmm,” Felix hummed, “I think I’m pretty well acquainted with him.” Felix said, before he let out small giggles. “We’re being ridiculous, sweetheart.” Felix giggled. Chris felt his heart melt. His husband was so pretty, he was sure he had saved a country in a previous life to be awarded such a treat in this life.

“Come join me for a swim, love?” Chris settled on asking rather than just waxing poetic about the love of is life in his head.

“I don’t know how you plan on us swimming together when the only way we can go is _forward_ , but sure, I would love to.” Felix said, leaning down the short distance and planting a soft kiss on Chris’ lips before he stood and went towards the pool steps.

He could have entered the pool straight from the edge, plunging in, but he knew better. He had spent at least 20 minutes soaking up the heat of the sunrays, the water would probably feel like ice on his sun-warm skin. And he was right, because the second he stepped foot into the pool, a shiver run up his body.

“Bubby, it’s cold.” Felix complained, pouting. Chris chuckled, pushing off of the pool wall and quickly propelling himself to Felix.

“Just at first, sweetheart,” Chris assured, ascending the few steps and taking a hold of Felix’s hands. “Come, we’ll go together. I’ll hug you if it gets too cold.” Chris said, leading Felix down the steps slowly, stopping at each step for a few seconds so Felix could slowly acclimatise. Once fully in, Chris felt Felix shivering slightly as the younger man wrapped his arms around himself to keep all of the warmth in, so he wrapped his arms around his husband, rubbing up and down his sides in hopes of warming him up slightly. It seemed to work, because Felix stopped shivering a minute later and looked much more contempt in the water.

Felix unwound his arm from himself slowly and wrapped them around Chris’ neck loosely, kitten smile on his lips, love oozing out of his eyes as he stared right into Chris’ eyes. “You’re such a gentleman.” Felix drawled, giggling at the end. Chris couldn’t help the smile spreading on his lips.

“Always for you, my love.” Chris said, pecking Felix on the lips. Felix sighed a contented sigh.

“I’m so happy to have married you, so honoured to call you my husband.” Felix said, rubbing their noses together, closing his eyes in gleeful content.

“The honour and pleasure is all mine, my love.” Chris said, following suit and closing his eyes as their foreheads rested on each other. “I’m so blessed to have you in life.” Chris said, and finally sealing their lips in a soft, slow kiss. Felix sighed contently again, against Chris’ lips.

They were so lucky to have a love so great.

It was now the third day of their honeymoon.

They still woke up in the late morning, but thankfully this time they woke before 11am.

The couple ordered a continental style breakfast in bed, having gone down to the resort’s restaurant the previous day so they thought they could switch it up a little.

They only had one thing planned today, but it took up half of the day.

Yesterday, the couple had booked a sunset catamaran cruise. The cruise would start in the late afternoon and end at night. They would be served dinner on the catamaran as the sun set, and before that they were free to swim in the ocean, or relax on the boat, or simply just take in the sights around them, or anything they wanted, really.

They had spent the better part of their first half of the day just lying in bed with each other, not really keen on doing too much before their cruise. Sooner or later, the time came for them to get themselves ready for their cruise.

Chris sat on their bed, waiting for Felix to get dressed, occupying his time with his phone and checking his messages and email. The couple had decided on strictly no-work during their honeymoon, but they didn’t count checking messages and emails as ‘work’, per se. They really only checked just to make sure they didn’t miss any important or urgent messages, such as a casting call for Chris or a new gig for Felix, and also to make sure that their friend group weren’t burning to the ground. The couple had their own separate friends, of course, but they shared a main friend group of six others, most of them they both met in their time at Juilliard, and only two of them they met after they graduated. Needless to say, that group was rather chaotic, and Chris and Felix often (not always, because Felix liked to play along) had to play parents to them, being the voice of reason in the chaos and telling them that _no, staying up all night bingeing every horror movie they could fit in 8 hours was not a smart idea, Sam, no matter if you had a free day the next day or not_.

Their group chat had a few dozen messages, but it was mostly the boys wishing Chris and Felix a happy and enjoyable honeymoon, and also teasing them about said honeymoon (Chris was going to ignore Lewis’ _“don’t be silly, wrap the willy”_ message and the ensuing dozen condom jokes that followed for his sanity), and them jumping from one topic to the other rapid fire. So, just a normal day in their group chat.

Chris heard the bathroom door open, and he locked his phone and stowed it aside just in time as Felix walked out of the bathroom.

Chris felt his jaw drop, eyes widening slightly.

Felix was wearing a golden poppy yellow silk wraparound dress. It had a plunging neckline and was kept around his body by a brown belt around his small waist. The dress reached about his mid-calf, and it had two slits on the skirt starting at about midthigh.

He looked absolutely breath taking.

“It’s not too much, is it?” Felix asked nervously. He enjoyed wearing skirts and dresses as much as he enjoyed wearing ripped jeans, and he was very comfortable in both, but he had never worn anything like _this_. He had never shown so much skin before, unless he was in swimwear. He was more of an oversized jumper and jeans, or long flowy skirts, type of person. He was afraid he was being indecorous.

“ _’Too much’_? Sunshine, you look absolutely _stunning_.” Chris complimented, walking to his husband and resting his hands on his tiny waist, kissing his husband’s nose gently.

“I’m afraid that I’m showing too much skin.” Felix mumbled, face slightly ablaze at his husband’s compliments.

“Sweetheart, we’re going out to sea. You are absolutely fine.” Chris reassured. “If anything, I think I’m the one that isn’t dressed for the occasion.” Chris chuckled, looking down on himself and grinning sheepishly.

Chris was wearing a pair of white chinos paired with a black silk button up, sleeves pulled up to his elbows, boat shoes on his feet. Around his waist was a belt matching Felix’s.

“You look fine, bubby.” Felix said, smoothening out the non-existent creases in his shirt. “Very handsome.” Felix complimented, resting his hands on Chris’ chest, smiling blindingly.

“You’re one to talk,” Chris scoffed, kissing Felix’s nose again and eliciting a giggle from the younger man. “You’re so pretty,” Chris complimented, this time kissing Felix’s cheek. “Such a pretty, pretty, pixie.” This time, Chris pecked Felix’s lips.

“You flatter me too much, my love.” Felix said through a smile, cheeks a pretty rose pink. Nevertheless, he gave Chris his own kiss on the lips.

“It’s my job to make you feel flattered.” Chris smiled softly, eyes full of love.

Felix felt full.

“Now, come,” Chris said, removing one hand from Felix’s waist, moving the other to the small of Felix’s back. “We have to go, lest we miss out cruise.” Chris said, guiding Felix to the door, picking up his and Felix’s bag with his free hand. Felix hummed, allowing himself to be guided out of their villa.

They arrived at the pier quickly, the resort providing them with a shuttle service to and from the resort and the pier.

After confirming their booking with the staff and being guided to their catamaran, they made their way down the pier, Chris’ arm still wrapped around Felix’s waist loosely. As they made their way, the wind blew gently. The skirt part of Felix's dress fluttered in the wind, and Felix stopped walking as he tried to fix his wind-messed hair, trying to tame it as the wind blew.

Chris felt the wind get knocked out of him along as the wind blew past them.

Felix was beautiful. So, so beautiful.

Sometimes, it almost physically hurt to look at him.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.” But most times, Chris staved the pain away by telling Felix exactly how beautiful he looked. And it always worked. Chris is sure it’s the way Felix always got flustered that helped with it.

“Stop it, I’m going to permanently turn into a tomato if you keep being so sweet.” Felix chastised, lightly hitting Chris’ chest. “I swear, the blood’s going to permanently stay at my head with how much you’ve made me blush just the past few days alone.” Felix complained. Chris laughed.

“You would make a very cute tomato.” Chris teased, smile wide. Felix rolled his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous, darling.” Felix drawled. “Come, we wouldn’t want to keep the staff waiting.” Felix ushered, taking the arm still wrapped around his waist and dragging Chris along to the catamaran, Chris’ smile never once leaving his face.

Now that the catamaran had taken off and cruised the seas leisurely, Chris and Felix had changed into their swimwear that they packed in their bags. They were promised by the captain that he would stop the catamaran in the middle of the sea, where the water was calmer, to allow them to swim if they wished, and the catamaran even had snorkelling goggles on board if they wished to snorkel. Chris was keen on swimming, and Felix was leaning more on the relaxation side. He and Chris had already swam loads the past two days, he was sure he would prune up for the next week if he swam again for the third day in a row.

As the catamaran sailed out far, Chris and Felix opted to lie on the netting of the boat. Chris had an arm around Felix as the younger male rested his head on Chris’ bare chest, both of them soaking up the sunrays. It didn’t long for the boat to reach its destination, the crew informing the couple that that was the spot they would stop at for the next hour or so, and they were free to their own devices. Chris decided to lie with his husband for a while more before he plunged himself into the ocean.

“Have you fallen asleep?” Chris asked Felix, noticing the man had been quiet since the boat had stopped and that his breath was even.

“Hmm, no.” Felix hummed. “I was just thinking.” Felix said, snuggling into Chris.

“About?”

“Well, firstly, our children.” Felix giggled, making Chris giggle as well. “I miss them.” Chris felt the pout rather than see it. Chris couldn’t help but smile yet again. He was sure his cheeks and jaw would hurt tomorrow with all the smiling he’s done in the just the past hour alone.

Chris and Felix’s children; two very fluffy dogs. One, a 3-year-old King Charles Spaniel named Juniper. Chris and Felix had always loved dogs, they had both grown up with at least one dog in their families at all times throughout their childhoods. In fact, Chris’ family still had Berry, their childhood dog, a now 10-year-old King Charles Spaniel. Felix had met her early on in their relationship and fell in love with her and the breed almost immediately, so it was no surprise that they both adopted little puppy Juniper 3 years ago, when Felix first moved in.

Soon after, they had adopted their second dog, a 2-year-old Golden Retriever named Cheddar. She had been returned to the pound by her previous owners after having her for a few months, stating that she had been aggressive. But, as Chris and Felix found, all she really need was a little more care and attention and discipline. Now, the big girl was nothing but an absolute softie who had a little extra energy, which was why her previous owners thought her ‘aggressive’. Juniper was a little more mellow, though, and living with her had made Cheddar mellow out in the little over a year Chris and Felix owned her. She was still more on the energetic side, but she now she had days where she would very happily just lie and sleep with Juniper all day, playing with her toys every now and then.

“I miss them too,” Chris replied. “I’m sure they’re doing just fine, though. I’m sure the Vaughns are taking proper care of them.” Chris said. The couple had left their dogs with their neighbours the night before they flew off, and their neighbours have been giving them nightly updates since then.

“I know,” Felix replied, “Catherine keeps sending me bi-hourly updates with pictures, our little fur babies look quite happy, they might not want to come back to us when the time comes.” Felix joked, chuckling. Chris couldn’t help but laugh.

“ _Nooooo_ ,” Chris drawled, Australian accent thick, as he wriggled his upper body, jostling Felix a little. “We’ve already lost my Berry baby to my parents, I can’t lose our babies, too.” Chris pouted playfully, escalating Felix’s slight chuckle to a laugh.

“ _‘Your’_ Berry baby has always been your parents’. They got her when you were already a hotshot bagging Hollywood deals left and right.” Felix teased, propping himself up on his elbow and poking Chris’ pectoral, making the man under him squirm a little.

“Hey!” Chris squeaked at being poked, or in reply to Felix’s teasing. Felix wasn’t too sure. Still made the younger man grin, either way. “When my family got Berry, I was only _starting_ out bagging Hollywood deals, okay, it’s _different_.” Chris fought back, pouting up at Felix.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr Bang ‘Hotshot’ Christopher Chan.” Felix rolled his eyes, but smiling down at Chris nonetheless.

“Stop teasing, Mr Bang-Lee ‘Swan’ Felix Yongbok.” Chris teased right back, this time it was Felix who squeaked, face turning slightly red, and not due to the sun. ‘Swan’ had been what Felix was known as back in Juilliard. Granted, it wasn’t the most creative nickname considering probably at least 10 others in Felix’s cohort and programme had the same nickname, but it still held a ‘prestige’ of some sort. Especially for those who specialised in ballet, like Felix did for the most part. It implied an amazing grace in the way they moved, an enchantment that they could cast when they danced in front of an audience.

Felix didn’t always feel like he was the most deserving of that nickname, especially when his specialities started to branch out into contemporary and jazz, and suddenly he wasn’t always using graceful movements in his choreographies.

“Is my little swan shy?” Chris asked, bringing up a hand and resting it against Felix’s warm cheek. “Always remember that you deserve the recognition given to you,” Chris reminded, as if he was reading Felix’s mind, caressing Felix’s cheek with his thumb. “You deserve everything, and more.” Chris said, before gently guiding Felix down and kissing him slowly. Felix’s eyes fluttered close, body and brain practically turning into putty.

He was good at that. Reading Felix’s mind. And putting him at ease.

He was always a big help in stopping Felix from slipping into the dark parts of his brain, and could drag him out of it if he had to. Felix would always be eternally grateful for Chris.

They separated a minute later, their foreheads resting on each other. Felix couldn’t resist going in for another kiss, but this time just a peck. “Thank you, bubby.” Felix thanked, not specifying what for. He didn’t have to. Chris would understand.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, my love. Making you happy, makes me happy.” Chris reassured, kissing Felix’s cheek, right below his eye. “Now, come. We’re on our honeymoon, there is not space for such deep thinking. Only happiness and relaxation, remember?” Chris asked, sitting up, taking Felix with him. “Let’s go for a swim, I’ll hold your hand if you’re scared.”

Felix scoffed, lightly swatting Chris’ arm. “As if I would be scared, I’m Australian. Our house is literally hanging above the sea.” Felix rebutted, rolling his eyes. He still went in and kissed Chris on the cheek, though. “Besides, with you by my side, I have nothing to fear.”

Chris smiled, blindingly, eyes scrunching up in happiness.

He was so lucky to have been blessed with the sun.

“Are you thinking again?” Chris asked, wrapping his arms across Felix’s waist, placing a soft kiss to Felix’s neck. Felix relaxed against him, contempt.

The sun was due to sink below the horizon now, and the couple had finished eating their dinner a few minutes going, opting to stand and watch the sunset from the edge of the boat after they had finished. The catamaran was sailing at a slow speed.

Felix hummed. “Yes, but don’t worry, they’re happy thoughts now.”

“What are you thinking about, now, then?”

“How absolutely lucky I am to have you,” Felix replied, “And how absolutely lucky we are to have such a love so great.”

Chris hummed in agreement, swaying them slightly and kissing Felix’s neck again. “We really hit the jackpot with each other, huh?”

“We really did.” Felix agreed. “I’m so glad I said yes to choreographing for Peter’s musical back then.”

“You and me both, sunshine.” Chris smiled, nestling his head in the junction between Felix’s shoulder and neck, going back to watching the sunset.

They had met when Chris was 22, Felix 20. They were both still studying at Juilliard then, and they met through a mutual friend. Chris’ superstar status was already starting to form then, so he was always careful of who he considered friends. It was a chance meeting, he was the starring role in a student-written musical back then, the role specifically counted towards his credits. The playwright of the play was Peter, one of their mutual friends, and the play was counted towards his credits too. Peter and Chris had already been friends before that, having crossed paths a few times on Juilliard-organised play sets before they started an easy friendship. Felix had been Peter’s roommate, and was roped in to choreograph for the musical by Peter himself.

They had spent extensive hours together, being the lead role and the choreographer, and they got to know each other very quickly. Felix was shy, he had always been shy around new people, but he found that it was easy to be himself around Chris right off the bat. The same went for Chris, too. Felix didn’t treat him like a celebrity, was never scared to be a bit more stern with Chris if he had to during practice when many others tried their best to be as kind and as docile as they could be when interacting with Chris, in hopes of gaining his favour. Felix made Chris feel like a normal person.

Their relationship developed very easily and very quickly. Apart from the many hours they spent together getting ready for the musical, they also went out together outside of practices. They maintained a close friendship for months after the musical was over, and Chris finally plucked up the courage to ask Felix out on a real, proper date a year into their friendship, and Felix had gladly said ‘yes’.

They’d been dating since then, and neither of them ever regretted since. Them getting married really drove that fact home.

“Who would’ve thought, huh? That a musical could bring us together.” Chris reminisced.

Felix hummed. “Did you know that I almost said no to choreographing for that show?” Felix revealed.

“You did?” Chris asked, shocked, lifting his head from Felix’s shoulder and looking at Felix. Felix chuckled at his reaction, turning in Chris’ arms to face him, cupping Chris’ cheeks gently, brushing his thumbs across the soft skin.

“Mmhm,” Felix hummed in reply. “I had just made the decision to shift focus from performing to choreographing, and while I wouldn’t say I couldn’t choreograph, I was a little jittery and reluctant to be the choreographer for that show in particular because it was a pretty heavy grade for Peter. I didn’t want to potentially drag his grades down because of my inexperience.” Felix explained. “Also, he mentioned that he was considering asking you to audition for the lead role, and back then you were already such a star to me since I’m Australian too and have seen you on television so many times, I was honestly kinda intimidated.” Felix chuckled.

“Hey, I’m no one to be intimidated of,” Chris fought, pouting. “I’m baby.” Chris said playfully, making Felix chuckle. Felix brought Chris’ face closer and kissed his cheek.

“I know that now, but not back then. I literally only knew you as the Aussie superstar, Christopher Bang.” Felix explained, laughing. “But thankfully, Peter managed to rope Reno in to be the other choreographer, and so with the lighter weight on my shoulders, I said yes.” Felix said, smiling. “One of the best ‘yes’s I’ve ever said, followed by a series of my other best ‘yes’s.” Felix giggled. “If you wanted to know, I think the best ‘yes’ I’ve ever said was the ‘I do’ that I uttered at our wedding.” Felix quickly added. Chris couldn’t help the giddy smile that took over his features and the blush rising up his neck.

“My best ‘yes’ was my ‘I do’, as well.” Chris smiled, nuzzling into Felix’s hands as he took hold of his husband’s wrists. “Fate really was on our side, huh?” Chris said, turning his head to kiss Felix’s wrist.

“It really was, and I’m so thankful for it.” Felix replied, smiling bashfully. Chris looked back into Felix’s eyes, his own oozing love.

“I love you, sweetheart.” Chris couldn’t help but say. Felix’s smile turned impossibly softer.

“And I love you, darling.” Felix replied, and as the sun finally sunk below the horizon, the two lovers met each other in a slow, loving kiss.

“You feeling alright, my love?” Chris asked as they climbed up the hill, hands clasped together. They were climbing at a leisurely speed, not too fast, not too slow.

It was now the seventh day of their honeymoon. They hadn’t done too much in the past few days. The most notable thing they did was take a day trip the Bangkok on day 5, but other than that their days were mostly filled with going to the beach and relaxing or swimming or partaking in some water sports, or staying in their villa and just enjoying the peace and quiet and each other’s company, or exploring the island and checking off every attraction they could in the brochure they were given by the resort.

Like now, they were climbing up a hill to get to a Na-Muang Waterfall. It looked amazing in the brochure, and looked like the ideal place to have a picnic, which was their plan. While exploring the island yesterday, the couple had managed to come across a market and got the bright idea to have a picnic, since the waterfall _was_ advertised to be a great place to have a picnic. Felix had practically vibrated with excitement as they bought food, saying that it had been so long since he went on a picnic. Chris had only chuckled at how adorable his husband was being.

So that’s why they were here now, climbing up the hill leading to the waterfall, food in plastic bags in their hands.

“Of course I am, do you take me for weakling?” Felix huffed, “I’ve danced for way too long to not have the stamina to climb at least this hill.”

Chris laughed. “I never said you were a weakling, my love, I just like checking up on you. Wouldn’t want my baby to feel any kind of discomfort.”

“Stop being a sap, please. Focus on the trek.” Felix replied, pointedly ignoring the way his ears felt hot.

Chris simply laughed.

The rest of the walk up the hill was easy, and if the couple didn’t stop to take a few pictures of the scenery and each other and themselves then they would’ve gotten to their destination quicker. They were both very fit, Chris either going to the gym, jogging, or swimming almost every day, and like Felix had said, he danced way too much and way too intensely on a daily basis to not be fit.

The waterfall wasn’t crowded at all, peak season for the island having ended two days ago so a number of the tourists have flown off, with less than 10 people they could count already at the waterfall when they arrived. They managed to snag a spot atop one of the flatter rocks around the riverbed and spread the blanket they bought at the local market out. They took the food out of the plastic bags, mostly just fruit and a few pre-packed sandwiches they had bought at a corner store they found while at the local town, and started eating.

They took their time eating, playfully feeding each other fruit along the way, but you could only eat for so long so they soon finished. After throwing away their trash, they took a few pictures, both of each other and together, with the waterfall as the backdrop, and then Chris had managed to shuck his shirt off almost immediately after and began to wade in the river leisurely. Felix had at first opted to just watch him, allowing his food to digest a little more, but he had joined Chris shortly after.

They had moved to the top of the waterfall soon after, relaxing at the viewpoint. The viewpoint hung over the edge of the waterfall, and offered them a beautiful view of the expansive jungle of the island. Chris and Felix sat beside each other in the water, facing the view.

“I’m going the miss the serenity this island had to offer us.” Felix suddenly said softly, too afraid to break the calm silence that was draped around them like a blanket, still looking over the view. He was feeling only slightly down, since tomorrow would be their last full day on the beautiful island. They would be flying off on the night of their ninth day.

He heard and felt the water around him move, and suddenly he had Chris’ arms wrapped around him securely. He leaned into the touch and placed his hands on the arms around his waist, and he heard Chris hum, urging him to continue.

“I mean, yeah our house back in Sydney does provide us peace and quiet, and I love it very much don’t get me wrong, but it’s nice going about without having to worry about being tailed by tabloids and having to worry about our every action possibly being used as ammo against us.” Felix continued. “And yeah, we got recognised a couple of times during the trip, but no one really bothered us, you get what I’m saying?” Felix asked, turning his head slightly to get a glimpse of Chris, who hummed again. They had been recognised by a few other tourists, and even some locals (especially during their day trip to Bangkok), but no one really bothered them other than by asking if they could get a picture with Chris, and for their autographs. They had politely declined the pictures, saying that it was their private time, but happily gave out their autographs. None of them seemed particularly unhappy at having been declined, thankfully.

“Yeah, I get you,” Chris replied, “It’s nice going around like a normal person, for once.” Chris added. “But we could always come back, you know.” Chris side, looking back at Felix.

“I know we can,” Felix replied, rubbing up and down Chris arms. Then, he looked back at the view. “I guess I’m just a little down since our trip is ending soon.”

“I’ll take you back here, as many times as you wish. I’ll take you back every time our schedules allow it.” Chris said with such a conviction, Felix was sure he meant it. Felix couldn’t help but giggle at that, his soft giggles sounding like delicate chimes in the wind.

“Don’t waste your money like that, sweetheart.” Felix playfully rebutted. Chris smiled.

“No money spent on you is wasted money. You deserve to be spoiled.” Chris said, kissing Felix’s shoulder. Felix smiled softly, allowing the calm silence to engulf them again.

“I would actually love to come visit again in November, though, in time for the Loy Krathong festival. I’ve seen pictures of it online and in the brochures, it looks beautiful.” Felix said after a while. “I even read about it in the brochures. Of course, I like the significance of the festival, thanking and praying to the river goddess and seeking for forgiveness for polluting the waters,” Felix explained, “But I particularly like the romantic side of it. It’s said that if two lovers were to float a raft together and their candle stays lit as the raft floats away from view, then they will be blessed with everlasting love.” Felix revealed. “I want to float one with you.”

Chris felt his chest burst with love and adoration. He couldn’t help the giddy smile spreading across his features as he kissed Felix’s shoulder again.

“I would love to float one with you, too.” Chris said. “I’ll try and see if I can keep November free.”

Felix hummed, leaning even more into Chris’ embrace and turning his head to place a kiss to Chris’ temple.

“But for now, let’s enjoy what is in front of us.” Chris said.

“Yes, let’s.” Felix said, turning his gaze back to the view in front of them, enjoying what was left of their trip.

All good things must come to an end, and Chris and Felix’s honeymoon had come to its end.

“I really am going to miss this island.” Felix said as he and Chris settled into their seats in the airplane.

“I am, too,” Chris hummed as he fastened his seatbelt, taking Felix’s hand in his as the younger man finished buckling his seatbelt. “But again, there will be a next time. I plan on keeping my November promise to you.” Chris said, bringing up their intertwined hands and kissing the back of Felix’s hand.

“Right, next time.” Felix echoed. “I’m looking forward to November, no matter how long it’ll take for us to get there.” Felix added, chuckling. He knew he couldn’t really expect too much. They were both very busy professionals, and most times they had no control of when they would be busy and when they wouldn’t be.

Chris smiled back at him, and as the airplane took off, Chris couldn’t help but think back on the past few days.

It truly was a wonderful experience, made even more so with the love of his life by his side. A 14-hour flight seemed long, but to Chris, it felt short. He was returning to his normal, busy life after spending a blissful 9 days filled with nothing but relaxation and love. He hadn’t felt that stress-free in a long time.

But he figured he would be fine. He had Felix by his side. With the love and security that his beloved provided by just being by his side, Chris felt like he could take on the world.

Christopher Bang might be a star loved by many, hated by some, but Felix Lee was his galaxy; his galaxy that he loved with all that he had, and who gave back just as much.

He couldn’t ask for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> for easy reference:  
> sam = hyunjin  
> lewis = changbin  
> peter = jisung  
> reno = minho (listen... rhino is just slightly too weird for me)
> 
> i also wanna say that i am not thai, i've just been really into thai entertainment the past year bc quarantine makes you look for new interests, and i've seen the loy krathong festival be mentioned as well as depicted a few times and i find it absolutely beautiful, so i decided to slip it into here somehow hehe. i hope the way i explained it wasn't offensive in any way. koh samui is also a really beautiful place and i lowkey wanna visit it but i'm a broke 20 year old so idk if that's ever gonna happen, so i'll live vicariously through the characters that i write <3
> 
> also yes i am aware i have like two other serieses ongoing rn but dw i havent forgetten about them hehe i just got super busy with work so i've been in a writing funk lately :\ this month is a little more lax so i wrote this as a means to get back into the writing groove, so hopefully i'll update my other chanlix series sooner rather than later
> 
> i never proofread any of my work bc i get shy reading my own work sometimes so do excuse all and any mistakes hehe
> 
> feel free to hmu in the comments or twitter [@5ataen](https://twitter.com/5ataen) if u have questions or just simply wanna vibe ahah


End file.
